


Please Don't Leave Me

by CelestineLunaCat



Series: Songfic Tales of Romance & Heartbreak (FFXV) [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Angry Fluff, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Makeup, Reader has changed, Reader-Insert, Songfic, Worried Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestineLunaCat/pseuds/CelestineLunaCat
Summary: After distancing himself from [Name] due to his disloyalty, Noctis suddenly realizes that he can't spend his waking hours without her.





	Please Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to "Issues", a songfic inspired by Julia Michaels, is finally here!
> 
> This one is inspired by P!nk's hit single about desiring to spend their time with a special someone one last time.
> 
> Enjoy~

**_Please Don't Leave Me_ **

 

For years, your heart remained broken. 

 

Tissues crowed the trash can by your bed, mascara stained your once beautiful cheeks as you sobbed every night.

 

But, that was over now...you were free from the nightmare and became a different girl.

 

Him, on the other hand, he regretted the choices he made to hurt you. Even went as far

as to call you many times, but you managed to ignore him.

 

This summer, in a hotel by Galdin Quay, was spent on exotic drinks, partying, and the erasing of a

certain Ravenette boy you now distastes the most; your mouth reeked of vodka and your once foxy [Hair Color] now

dyed in a Reddish Orange tint adorned with a Red Hibiscus. 

 

[Symbols] tattoos etched onto your curvy figure like markings to stone as her wardrobe, which used to store 

cute and whimsical outfit, now switched out for badass and off-the-edge style complete with

an iconic wild card of skulls and crossbones.

 

It was a Summer Bash your friend hosted in hopes of spending their time together without 

any care in the world. Your used to be the good girl of Lucis, the perfect eye-candy for romantic advantages, but your motto and

attitude had changed for the better; something you loved to cherish ever since someone managed to

break your heart.

 

The memories of you being head over heels for the boy were now burning into ash, and the emotions 

you used to feel? it ceased to exist. Summer Bash was in full swing with the bass shaking the walls, drinks filled to the brim of the glass, and 

laughter swollen whole...

 

...until a knock interrupted their fun.

 

[Best Friend Name], curious, stopped the music and  approached the door to only found...him and his friends. He not only wanted in,

but he wanted to talk to the girl he used to adore, but she wouldn't let him in to talk to her and slammed the door in his 

face. Yet, he appeared in front of her using Warp Strike and decided to take you by the hand to lead to the beach away from the party.

 

"What the hell was that for?!" you yelled, throwing her hands up in anger. 

 

"It was for your own good, [Name]..." 

 

"For my own good?! You broke my heart, wanted the bitch to yourself, and now you came back for me ever since??" 

 

 It was that the Ravenette boy halted his footsteps and turned to you with tears streaming down his cheeks:

he was hurt to tell you.

 

"Noctis...I'm not going to fall for your bull-"

 

"Fine, but I was going to tell you how much you mean to me out of every girl I know...you were everything I

ever dreamed of. That smile, badassery, and the way you show me how much life I can experience when you made that first move

during our first date. I understa-"

 

His words were suddenly smothered by [Name]'s black stained lips on his, your [Eye Color] eyes shut with

the mixture of anger and passion. He gave in after struggling to break it, but she soon broke the kiss.

 

"Fine. You won my heart with the power of sweet talk, Noctis, but you have to pick up the pieces of my heart." 

 

'Deal."


End file.
